dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Multiple Languages, Same Voice Actor
When a TV show or film is exported around the world, every country has its own dub with its cast of voice actors. But sometimes, it could happen that some voice actor, able to speak in multiple languages, does his role from the original version in other dubs too. Compare with Non-Dubbed Grunts, where the original voice is kept for sounds that are not actual lines; The Song Remains the Same, where a song is left in the original language, and Role Reprisal, where an actor does the same role in multiple works. Anime & Manga * When El TV Kadsre Television Network, PPE Entertainment, and LUK Internacional commissioned dubs of the 1979 and 2005 Doraemon animes in Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Finnish, and Icelandic for the launch of ETVKK Scandinavia; they had Norwegian voice Dorami in all 5 dubs, over 5 languages. She had previously done the same for the Swedish, Norwegian, and Danish dubs of as Ariel. They also completed the unfinished Fueian dub of the 1979 series using Sissel and also dubbed the 2005 anime also using her. * The Drillimation Series' Susumu Takajima in the Chuhou Joutai series is one big example. His voice actor, being himself, was proven to be bilingual, so he provided his voice for the English dub of the Chuhou Joutai anime. Same thing goes for all of Takajima's live-action appearances. * Nippol's Polish dub of Floral Magician Mary Bell had the opening and ending themes' original singer re-record the theme in Polish, thick Japanese accent and all. The rest of their dubs had the theme sung by one very talented El Kadsreian, Naoki Takenaka. * did this for Nippol again when she reprised her role of Lum Invader for the Polish dub of Urusei Yatsura, thick accent and all. Film - Live Action * Antanico Matsushita, the actor who played Akita Maximino, aka Jaller, in the Bionicle series, can natively speak Vicnoran and speak English and Japanese fluently, and he used to do his own dubs in Japanese and Vicnoran dubs of his movies. * In the Japanese dubs of the Technic Heroes movies, almost every cast member who is of Japanese descent or were born in Japan and of whom were shot speaking English, redub themselves in Japanese. ** Velibor Košar, born in Peru of Slovenian descent, dubbed himself in the dubs of the films in the Balkans (Serbian, Croatian, and Slovenian) and Eastern European (Russian, Ukrainian, Polish, Romanian, Hungarian, Slovakian, Czech, and Bulgarian) languages. He also redubbed himself in both Latin American and European Spanish. ** All of the Israeli, Palestinian, and Algerian actors in Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below redubbed themselves in both Hebrew and Arabic, with the Arabic dub having the Israeli actors retain their thick accents. Western Animation * Hörður Faheemsson voiced Pelswick from the show of the same name in the Barokian, Pansauran (both the Pansauran and Vicnoran dialects), and... Japanese dubs. He also voiced Dongwa from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat in both dialects of Pansauran. ** He also sung the Twipsy theme in Barokian, Pansauran, Vicnoran, El Kadsreian Japanese, and Fueian. * The Icelandic dubbed Zak from Dragon Tales in not only his native tongue, but the Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian and... Hungarian dubs. * Since 2010 when Maddox got a Chinese lady as a voice actor, she does both the Chinese and English voice of Maddox. * Aurora Pekkanen from Aurora Borealis and Company is voiced by Samanta Huvaari in both English and Finnish, as she has Finnish ancestry. * Many Noobian, Sevorian, English (and sometimes Sevorian French, Gyrusistanian and Motepfli) dubs have been voiced by only one actor due to the fact that most people within the United Noobian Nations are mulilingual. Category:Tropes